Can you love me?
by Ninja of Thunder
Summary: What would happen if Edward never left Bella? What if Jacob plotted to get her anyway? What happens when Edward gets suspicious of Jacob? And what happens when Edward and Jacob begin to leave their rivalry behind and fall in love?
1. The Beginning of a Problem

Me: Ok so I'm currently sitting in Geometry class and our crazy teacher decided to give us a free period since half our class is on a field trip and I have nothing to do except type fanfics or study for Biology. Obviously I decided to type fanfics. So anywho- this is a Twilight fanfic since I feel like ignoring my KH fanfic at the moment and also because Lightning has the other KH fanfic I wrote.

Lightning: Sweet! I love Twilight!

Shadow: Yet you've never read the book. . .

Lightning: Between you and Thunder I know the entire story already though. . .

Me: So anywho- here we go!

Shadow: Don't forget the disclaimer you loser.

Me: Oh yea!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight (even if I wish I did) hence, _dis_claimer.

Me: To the fanfic! And beyond!

Shadow: Wow. . .

Me: Btw this fanfic takes place during New Moon.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was raining (shocker). Jacob Black stared at the ceiling of his small room, just listening to the steady beat of the rain. Like so often before, his thoughts turned to _her_. Bella Swan. Even her name sent him into a fit of depression. He knew it was stupid to pursue her this way; she was older than he was and barely even knew him. Most of all, she had a boyfriend. A perfect boyfriend. A Cullen. How could he ever compete with that?

Jacob lay back on his bed and turned until he was staring at the wall (walls: utterly fascinating). He tried not to brood about his failure at love, but somehow, the thoughts always came back. Always. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe, he should just stop trying. Maybe. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella Swan was happier than ever before. She was with Edward, as usual. She knew her friends were more than just a little confused about why someone like Edward Cullen would ever want to spend time with someone like her. Well, they'd get used to it and if not, well she still had Edward. She knew he at least cared about her. Only one thing could dampen her good mood, but the more she thought about it, the more it seemed she would explode from the pain it caused her. Edward was a vampire. That she could handle. It was the fact that since he was a vampire, he would never again age. It depressed her to think of herself 20, 30, or 40 years from now. Old, frail, unwanted. Edward would never age. That, she would go through alone. She would be turning 18 the next day. Older than Edward. Older than she wanted to be. She wished, as she had so often before, to be a vampire. She wouldn't care being a year or two older than Edward, if only she had some small glimpse of hope at becoming a vampire herself. What hurt the most was the nagging thought that Edward didn't want her to become a vampire because he didn't want to have to be with her forever. And then she would banish the thought. Edward would never want to leave her. Right?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob jerked upright as his alarm sounded. He hadn't even noticed falling asleep. He glanced at a calendar pinned onto his wall. It was September 13. Bella's birthday. No. He shook his head, trying (and failing) to get the picture of Bella's face out of his head. He had to stop thinking of her. Unless. . .

Jacob grinned. Unless he could get Bella to change her mind. Unless he could get her to choose him over that Cullen. His smile widened as a plan began to form in his head. Cullen was going down.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Yes! Chappy 1 is complete! And yes I actually looked up Bella's birthday on Wikipedia. Is that a good thing or just plain sad?

Shadow: That's really sad.

Lightning: Just because she cared about the fanfiction readers and didn't want to give them false info doesn't make it sad. . .

Me: Yes, I cared. You all better review as a reward for my hard work! No flames!

Shadow: I'll make smores with any flames and not give you any! Mua-ha-ha!

Me: Ya, so review and you will be my hero!


	2. Plotting

Me: Yo! I'm currently in a writing mood because I actually managed to get a 92 on the biology test that I didn't study for!

Shadow: Ha! I got a 99!

Me: Well I actually thought I failed that test so shut up. Anywho- I'm going to type now just because I can and also because this is the best fanfic I have at the moment!

Shadow: I know. I was shocked when you actually wrote something good!

Me: Thanks a lot. . . anywho- disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer:** ya it's a disclaimer so obviously I don't own Twilight. That would be Stephenie Meyer. Not me.

Me: Fanfic time!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Billy stared at his son as he ate his breakfast. Something was wrong. Jacob had been acting strange ever since he woke up that morning. There was a glint in his eyes that could only be described as sinister and a wide smirk kept breaking over his son's face. Yes. Jacob was planning something. But what was it? What could inspire this change in his son's behavior? Or was it just the werewolf waking up inside him? Billy wouldn't know, for he had never been a werewolf himself and didn't know exactly how it could alter his son's behavior. That was definitely something to consider. Would Billy ever really know for sure? Probably not, but he would try. He would just have to watch his son closely, and hope for the best.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob wasn't stupid. He knew his father would be watching him. He had seen how his father hadn't moved his eyes from his face all morning, had seen the intuition in his eyes, telling him that something was wrong with his son. Something important. Jacob would just have to be careful not to arouse suspicion. This was a complication. Nothing else.

Jacob's plan was actually quite simple. He knew his father was friends with Bella's father. He knew both liked to watch various sports. If he could get them to watch enough of these, and ensure that either he or Bella (depending on whose house the events would take place in) would accompany their fathers. Jacob hoped that by getting Bella to spend more time with him, Bella would start to see that she belonged with Jacob. Yes, it was a simple plan. Maybe _too_ simple, but Jacob had to give it a try. It was the only thing he could think of that wouldn't arouse unwanted suspicion. It had to work.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward sighed as he gazed down at Bella's sleeping figure. Her birthday party hadn't gone as he expected. In fact, it had turned into a disaster that almost got her killed. Sometimes, Edward wondered if he should leave Bella. Well, he knew that he never would, no matter how often he told himself that he would. He cared too much about her. About everything she was and about everything she wasn't. It was hopeless to consider leaving her. He was in way too deep at this point. Although he knew it was dangerous for her to be around him, he just couldn't seem to bring himself to leave her. She was the only one who understood him. The only one he loved. No. He would never leave her no matter what the danger was. Never.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Ya so chappy 2 is done! I promise there will be some Jakeward next chapter but it'll be kinda one-sided for a few chapters.

Shadow: Good cuz there needs to be more of a plot line here. . .

Me: So anywho- review! I'll update as soon as I can, but I update sooner when I have reviews!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me to roast marshmallows! XP


	3. First Sight

Me: Yo! I'm in biology again! Which means I can type!

Lightning: Huzzah!

Me: We're currently going over the biology tests we took on Monday (yes, my teacher gave us a test on the hardest chapter in the book on Super Bowl Monday) so I can feel free to ignore class like I usually do and just type!

Shadow: Who actually listens in biology anymore? Our teacher never puts anything we talk about in class on the test.

Me: Ya, we've opened our textbooks a total of 1 time this year. No kidding. Anywho- on with the story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight, vampires, or werewolves. I'm just bored enough to make a story.

Me: Oh, wow, I just got my test back. I missed a lot of short answer questions. XP

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob scowled at the rain pounding against the windshield of his car. So far, he hadn't been able to get his father to invite Bella or her father to their house. Now, he was being forced to run errands with his father, which did nothing but ensure that his already intense frustration would escalate. Usually, he didn't mind driving his father around, but sometimes he just wished he didn't have to do anything. Right then for instance, when all he wanted to do was hit something out of anger, frustration, and despair.

"Will you turn on this road?" Billy asked his son, drawing him out of his self-induced depression. Jacob obeyed without a word, at least until he noticed where they were. He had been so entranced by his own thoughts that he had failed to notice where he was driving.

"Are we going to see Charlie?" Jacob asked as he recognized the street he was on, a curious sensation causing his throat to constrict with his hope, meager as it was.

"Yes, I have to return something I borrowed from him." Billy responded, narrowing his eyes. He'd seen the glimmer of hope in his son's eyes just then. What was he after? Jacob fought back a smile as he realized his father was no closer to discovering his plan as he had been when Jacob first began to plan. That was good, one less difficulty to face in this failure of a plan.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella smiled at Edward as he watched her cook dinner for Charlie and herself. Edward smiled back and began to move towards her. Just then, they heard a car pulling into the driveway. Edward's head snapped toward the window and his eyes took on a deadly glint as he saw who had arrived. Curious, Bella peered at the car, just as Jacob stepped out of the driver's side and went to help Billy get out of the car. Bella's eyes narrowed. What could they possibly want here? She still hadn't forgiven Billy for his constant attempts to come between her and Edward, so why was he here? Was this another one of his tricks?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob smiled as Charlie opened the door for him and his father. With any luck, Bella would be here. That meant that Jacob could begin to set his plan into motion.

"Hey Charlie! Is Bella here?" Jacob asked with his old energy. How long had it been since he could let himself act without a care in the world? Not since he found out about Bella and Cullen. It felt good to go back to some semblance of normalcy, if only for a little while.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen with Edward." Charlie replied before greeting his old friend. Jacob felt as if his heart had been ripped out, thrown to the ground, and mercilessly pulverized right in front of him. In a way, it had. With Edward. Those two words alone had snatched away his last hope. His last chance. Without a word, Jacob walked past Charlie toward the kitchen to see both his love, and his worst enemy.

When Jacob walked into the kitchen, he saw Bella hard at work cooking, trying to appear indifferent to the fact that her one true love sat just a few feet away from her and not entirely succeeding. Jacob prepared to greet her, but at that moment his eyes wandered and landed on Edward.

Wow. . .

Jacob felt his pulse quicken unconsciously as he saw the perfect face. He hadn't noticed just how perfect his features were before. Every time he had seen Edward, he had had eyes only for Bella. Now that he saw Edward without prejudices, he took in the perfect face. The sculpted lips, the beautiful eyes, the perfect nose. It was beyond description.

"Did you want something?" Bella asked with contempt. Jacob shook his head to clear it so that he could come up with an intelligible response to that.

"Oh, um. . .well. . . my dad had to return something to your dad so, um, I thought I'd see how you were." Jacob responded awkwardly, his thoughts still somewhat muddled because of the boy who was currently staring him down. Jacob was saved from embarrassing himself further as his father walked into the kitchen at that point and announced that it was time they went home, although not without a few glares aimed at Edward. 'Superstitious old man' Jacob thought angrily. Wait, where did that come from? Not even 5 minutes ago Jacob had hated the guy but now, he was defending him? Why did he suddenly care? Jacob threw one last glance toward Edward before following his father out the door. What was wrong with him?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward glanced at the boy in front of him before focusing his attention on Bella. He could see the anger hidden just behind her eyes. It wasn't Jacob she was angry at, it was his father, but Bella couldn't help but let her anger break through. After a few moments, Edward sensed the Indian boy looking straight at him. Edward wondered at it and made sure to give no indication that he knew the buy was looking at him. He could hear the hesitant speech and caught his name in the boy's thoughts, even though Edward had not been attempting to listen. Well, Jacob loved Bella. Edward guessed he was imagining a few particularly painful deaths for him. Edward decided that he would have to watch the boy closely, or else he just might wake up one day with a knife through his gut courtesy of Jacob.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Poor Jacob, trying to figure out his confused emotions. And poor Edward, oblivious to Jacob's thoughts. Well that's how it goes sometimes! Well review! I'll update again next week because there's NO SCHOOL TOMORROW! So yea- I'll be sleeping all day until basketball districts start so don't be shocked when I don't update tomorrow. I earned a break with three chapters in three days! And I worked hard so I deserve reviews that are _not_ flames!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me to make, yes, more smores!


	4. What's wrong with me?

Me: Yo! Sorry for the delay but I've been like half-dead for a week because my dad decided he felt like giving me his cold so yea. . . I couldn't really type anything and when I did my biology teacher was all 'We're doing a project for the next three days'. On the bright side- I'm healthy enough to type again now!

Shadow: I still find it hilarious that your parents sent you to school and you couldn't even talk until like half-way through last period.

Me: Well my parent's favorite quote is: 'You're not puking so you're healthy enough to go to school and softball practice today'. Yes. I actually had to go to softball while I was sick. And I also had to run laps. It was not very fun.

Shadow: Obviously.

Me: So anywho- on with chappy number 4!

Lightning: Don't forget the disclaimer smart one.

Me: Oh yeah!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do _not_ own Twilight because if I did it probably wouldn't be popular at all. On with the story!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Like so many times before, Jacob felt his thoughts shift unconsciously to Edward Cullen. He didn't know why he kept thinking of him, but he was and there was nothing he could do about it. Since the day he had first seen the boy, he had hated his guts. Why was he always in his mind all of a sudden? Jacob didn't understand it. He loved Bella. Didn't he? So then why was Edward suddenly in his mind so much more than she was? Why was he dreaming about Edward instead of Bella? Why did his former disgust and hatred toward Edward no longer make any sense to him? Something was seriously wrong with him. It was the only explanation. Somehow, he must have gotten some incurable disease without realizing it and which resulted in a complete personality change. Unlikely as this prospect seemed, it was the only explanation. That still didn't mean Jacob was ok with it, but he needed an explanation. Whether this explanation was likely or not didn't matter. He just needed something. Anything. Whatever helped his fear that he was slowly losing his mind.

Just closing his eyes brought up a mental picture of that perfect face. Any sound he heard reminded him of that perfect voice. It was all so real, Jacob felt he could reach out and touch him. This was too weird. The worst part was that Edward seemed to care no more for him than he always had. Wait, why did he suddenly care about what Edward Cullen thought of him? Was he really losing his mind? Or could this be something else entirely?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Billy knew something had to be seriously wrong with his son. First there was whatever the kid had been planning. Then, Jacob had seemed depressed over something. Now, he was so quiet all the time. Occasionally, Billy would see something in Jacobs's eyes. Something was wrong. And Jacob's eyes kept asking, _'Why? Why is this happening to me?'_ Something was definitely wrong, but it didn't look like Jacob would be asking for help anytime soon. If only Billy knew what was wrong. If only he knew how he could help, but he didn't. He felt so useless.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward didn't want to admit it, but he was becoming paranoid. There. He admitted it. How could he not with that Indian kid around? Edward liked to describe himself as cautious and careful, but the truth was, he was paranoid. At any given second he had to be ready. The kid was obviously planning something, but what? What was he planning? Would it possibly work? In his defense, Edward had a right to be paranoid. He had to keep Bella safe. He had to make sure that whatever Jacob was planning wouldn't put Bella in danger, but it would really help if he could find out what exactly he was planning in the first place. No matter what happened, he had to make sure that Bella would never go near that kid again. It was the only way to ensure that she wouldn't be put in any unnecessary danger. Edward wasn't worried about himself. He was more than capable of handling anything Jacob could throw at him, but Bella wasn't so fortunate. She had to come before Edward's own safety. Yes, Edward was becoming very paranoid indeed. But he had to be.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: So yea- there it is. Sorry if it kinda sucked but I rushed through it since I didn't get to update last week. This entire chapter was typed between taking notes in World Cultures and after my Geometry test.

Shadow: A test that you probably failed.

Me: Not true! I was even allowed to use a cheat sheet and my teacher gave us a formula sheet too!

Lightning: Not cool! None of my teachers do that for me!

Me: Well that's your problem! Anywho- review!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me to roast marshmallows for smores!


	5. Complications

Me: Yo! Here's another chappy just for you, my loyal fanfic readers!

Shadow: You seem to be in an abnormally good mood today. . .

Me: Well I just went on our school's gossip page and I'm not on it! Which means that's nothing negative at all about me!

Shadow: Yeah I'm not on it either.

Me: I expected to be listed as like most annoying or something. Anywho, here's another chapter in my awesomest fanfic ever!

Shadow: Dude you stole that from me! In computer class _**I**_ have the awesomest (insert assignment here) ever!

Me: Yea but I just felt like typing it since I have no life outside of fanfiction. Anywho- disclaimer time!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight or vampires or werewolves or annoying people hanging out with awesome vampires/werewolves (yes, I'm talking about you, Bella).

Me: On with the fanfic!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob was just about ready to bang his head against a wall full of nails. He couldn't believe this. He was in love with Edward Cullen. Yes, in love. With a guy. A guy who hated his guts. It was frustrating. Not only was he gay, but the guy he loved was happily in love with a girl. As if that wasn't enough, it was no secret that Jacob's father hated the Cullens. Definitely frustrating. What was more, Jacob had noticed Sam Uley starring at him several time the last few days. Jacob couldn't help but wonder why. Why would Sam have any interest in him whatsoever? Did he want him to join his little cult like Jacob's best friend Embry had? Great. That was just what Jacob needed. To be reminded of his former friend. reluctant as he was to admit it, Jacob still cared about Embry. He just didn't understand what would cause Embry to abandon him like that. What could Sam possibly have to offer? It wasn't like he'd ever shown any interest in Embry before. Of course it wasn't like he'd ever cared much about Jacob before either. It was definitely weird. At this point Jacob just wanted to know what was going on in his life. Was life really supposed to be this complicated?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Billy smiled to himself as he made dinner. He had noticed some minor changes in Jacob over the past few days, at least the changes _seemed_ minor. The truth was that the changes he'd seen were evidence that his son was truly a werewolf. The anger that suddenly flared up in his son's eyes, the way he didn't seem to get cold anymore, it was all the evidence that was needed for the pack to realize they had a new pack brother. Billy had to admit it, he was proud that his son would be taking on this dangerously important task. Maybe with his son in the pack, they would finally find a way to get rid of those Cullens forever. They would have to break the treaty first, but Billy was sure it was only a matter of time. Monsters like the Cullens couldn't forsake blood forever. One day they would make the mistake that would prove to be their downfall and Billy's son would be the one to rip out their throats and put the tribe at peace once again. It was only a matter of time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Wow, Billy's really bloodthirsty. Well he hates the Cullens so I guess he has an excuse.

Lightning: I love how he's completely clueless about Jacob.

Me: Just wait until he finds out about Jacob's feelings for Edward. The suspense must be killing you!

Shadow: It wouldn't be if you updated sooner. . .

Me: Well I'm sorry my biology teacher finally realized no one pays attention in class and gives us work every day. . . that's not exactly good because biology is when I type. Now on to important stuff- like reviews!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me to roast marshmallows!

Me: btw- if I told you that the government was giving out free money for reviewing fanfics. . . then I'd be lying, but at least I'd have your attention!


	6. Confessions

Me: Yo! So I had reviews telling me to make my chapters longer, and even I was disappointed by how short the last two have been so this chapter will be longer! I know, you all love me!

Lightning: Yes! Now I can read more!

Me: It also helps that my softball team beat our rival team! To make it even sweeter, it's their first loss all season! Better yet, I got to see half their team crying over being beaten by us since our school hasn't beat them in three years! So because of this awesome mood I'm in, I'll probably make the chapter even longer than I'm planning it to be right now!

Shadow: Oh joy, now I have to hear you talk about softball 24/7. . .

Me: Nope! My ranting is done for now! On with the chappy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight (or do I? For all you know I could be Stephenie Meyer in disguise).

Me: On with the chappy! And I'm sorry if I get anything wrong because I kinda haven't read New Moon in like 6 months. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob walked to the kitchen with a dejected look on his face. He still couldn't believe it. How the hell could he love Edward Cullen? How? Jacob had already accepted that he loved Edward Cullen. What he hadn't accepted was the fact that he was gay, or at least bi. But then, what teenage kid could accept that all of a sudden? Yes, Jacob was in denial. And that wasn't helping his already livid mood at all. Someone was going to get hurt over all this, and Jacob had a feeling it was going to be him.

Despite his mood, however, Jacob was still stunned over what happened over breakfast. Looking back on it, Jacob realized that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it, but still. How could he have just blown up at Billy for no apparent reason? Jacob felt like a monster. He had all but beaten his own father. Now, he could only scream in dire agony as spasms coursed through his body. The pain of a first transformation. Jacob was a werewolf. A monster. He felt he would die from the pain. He probably would have if not for the pack helping him to bear his pain.

More spasms. Jacob bit back the scream threatening to burst out of him. He didn't want to appear weak in front of the pack. Jacob only wanted the infinite amount of pain to end. Jacob wondered how long he could possibly keep this up. Then, he felt the pain begin to fade. Slowly at first, but then more perceptibly. Jacob let loose an involuntary sigh of relief. Finally. It was over. And in Jacob's place, stood a large russet colored wolf. Jacob was one of them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella sighed as she stared at the clock on her wall. Why did Edward have to go hunting _now_? Why not later? Sometime when Bella would have something to do other than watch her brain melt as she waited for her one true love to return. Bella smiled as she recalled exactly what Edward would say if he could hear that thought in her head. As Bella turned to stare at the wall, she realized there _was_ something she could do. She hadn't visited Jacob in months. The last time she'd seen him was when he came over to her house with Billy and she hadn't even been able to be slightly social to him with Billy there. It seemed ridiculous to her that she couldn't go see him. What did Edward have against Jacob anyway? What damage could be done if Bella simply went to visit him? Especially now when Edward wasn't there to stop her. Yes. Bella was bored enough to sneak away and visit Jacob while Edward was gone. What's the worst that could possibly happen? Edward was supposed to be gone a few days anyway. Bella grabbed the keys to her truck and walked out the door. What Edward didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward prepared to surrender himself to his instincts. He was lucky; there was a large bear not far away. He smirked as he thought of how surprised Bella would be when he returned from his hunting trip early. But still, something just didn't feel right. Edward couldn't put his finger on it, but he just knew; something wasn't right in Forks. Was Bella in danger? Was it that Indian kid? Who would protect Bella if he wasn't there? Maybe it was just his nerves. He always felt like Bella was in danger when he wasn't with her. Edward shook off the feeling of impending doom and prepared once again to surrender himself to his instincts. As much as he wanted to leave right then, he knew Bella would just be in even more danger if he encountered her while he was still thirsty. He would finish hunting quickly and go see how Bella was as soon as he could. But first, he needed to hunt.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob's head was swimming. He still couldn't believe it. He was a werewolf. He had heard the legends before, but he had just heard them again last night. How could life possibly get any more complicated? First, he realized he was bi. Then Jacob starts freaking out because his father hates the man he fell in love with. On top of that, Edward had a girlfriend. Now the worst part came. Edward truly was a vampire. He and Jacob were doomed to be mortal enemies. Even if Edward did have any sort of feelings for Jacob, there would now always be the firm desire and desperate need to tear each other to pieces. Well it didn't matter anyway. Edward wasn't allowed into La Push, and Jacob wasn't allowed to be near any non-wolf with the sole exception of his father.

Well, he wasn't supposed to. He didn't think he'd ever truly give up normal human company. At least not completely. The only human he could honestly say he didn't ever want to see again was Bella. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look her in the face without experiencing severe pain, despair, hopelessness, and betrayal. After all, she was the reason he felt he would never get the chance to see Edward smiling at him. To experience the feeling of those warm, honey-colored eyes boring straight down into his soul. To feel those strong arms would around him. To hear that beautiful velvety voice.

It was a very unpleasant surprise then, when Jacob heard the roar of Bella's truck pulling up by his house. What the hell was _she_ doing here? It wasn't like they were friends, especially after the way he had been treated the last time he saw her.

"Tell her I don't want to see her." Jacob said to his father as he stormed out of the house. He saw the question in Billy's eyes. Of course. He had no idea his son was in love with one of his mortal enemies. As far as he knew, Jacob was still in love with Bella. Jacob still had no idea how he was going to tell him without Billy either blowing up at him or surrendering Jacob to a lynch mob.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward raced to Bella's house as fast as he could. He had finished hunting and now he could figure out if he had reason to be so anxious about Bella. Edward tapped the steering wheel impatiently. He hated driving. Even at over 100 miles per hour his car still went much too slow for his liking but if he showed up at Bella's house on foot, her father would wonder what he was up to if he saw him. Edward pulled into Bella's driveway and felt a lump form in his throat. Her truck was gone. Edward climbed out of his car with an easy grace and hurried to knock on the door. Charlie answered.

"Hello Charlie. Is Bella home?" Edward asked with his usual politeness.

"No, I think she went to go see Jacob." Charlie replied with a smile.

"O.k. Thank you for telling me." Edward replied as he attempted not to sprint to his car. La Push. Why did he have a sudden sense of danger gnawing at him? He knew the answer as soon as that thought crossed his mind. The werewolves. And Edward couldn't even go into La Push to make sure Bella was still alive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob wasn't deaf. He could hear Bella's attempt to sneak up behind him. Why did she think he wanted to see her? Why did she think she could follow him through a forest? It wasn't exactly a secret that she couldn't hike if her life depended on it.

"Why are you following me?" Jacob asked her when he was sick of trying to lose her on trick paths and hidden trails.

"I want to talk to you." Bella replied, out of breath and with a hurt tone. Well it wasn't like she knew why Jacob didn't want her around. After all, she wouldn't have been able to find anything at all wrong with herself because she was with Edward Cullen so she must be doing everything right. Well, in her defense, Jacob might feel the same way if someone that amazing would look at him the way Edward looked at her. Great. Now he was even more jealous than before if that was even possible.

"Well I don't want to talk to you." Jacob replied in a cold voice. No. He had to watch his temper. He couldn't blow the werewolf secret. Not yet at least. Not after just a couple days. Jacob started to walk again through the dense vegetation in the forest. He didn't care where he was going. He just cared about getting as far away from Bella as he could, and fast. He needed time to think. He heard Bella groan involuntarily as she realized she would only be able to talk to him if she kept following him. Why wouldn't she just give up already?

"What is your problem with me?" Bella asked once she was close enough to Jacob to hold a conversation again. She thought it was just an innocent question, but it hit Jacob hard. It brought on a new wave of pain and despair and even anger as Jacob was reminded once again how he would never be with Edward Cullen. Not while Bella was still around.

"Just forget it." Jacob said with obvious pain. Pain that even someone as self-centered and oblivious as Bella could probably see as clearly as if he had tattooed it across his forehead. Yes. She could definitely see it. He heard as she hesitated before saying whatever it was she was planning to say next. Jacob never found out what she was going to say. As soon as she opened her mouth, Jacob heard a voice that he had lost all hope of ever hearing again with the exception of his dreams.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward Cullen asked, his voice shaking in anger. He glared at Jacob as he waited to hear her answer.

"Um. . . Edward. You're back already?" Bella said in a very small voice. She looked down at her shoes with a blush across her face. All she cared about was that Edward had caught her in what was obviously forbidden territory. All Jacob cared about was how he could be there in the first place. Wasn't he not allowed in La Push? Then he realized, Edward _wasn't_ in La Push. Jacob had somehow led Bella straight to the boundary line without even realizing it. He had led them both to Edward.

"Bella, wait in the car." Edward said, still glaring at Jacob.

"But, my truck. . ." Bella began. Edward silenced her with a stare.

"Jacob can bring it back to your house." Edward said. Clearly he didn't trust the werewolves enough to even trust them to let Bella get her truck. Bella gave Edward a quizzical look before turning and walking back to the truck.

"I want to make one thing clear. You are never to see Bella again." Edward said to Jacob once she was out of earshot.

"You don't have to worry about that." Jacob replied with his heart in his throat.

"Why not?" Edward asked, clearly not expecting Jacob to listen to him so readily.

"I don't care about Bella. I only care about you." Jacob could not believe the words were coming out of his mouth. "I love _you_." Jacob said, confessing his deepest secret to his worst enemy. The most dangerous secret he had. The one he had to tell. He watched closely for Edward's reaction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Ha! You didn't think you'd get a cliffhanger did you! Well I feel like putting one in. Just to torture Shadow!

Shadow: You really need to stop using cliffhangers! It's annoying!

Me: Well this chapter took forever and I wanted to post _something_. It didn't help that I kept getting distracted and broke the CPU fan on my laptop. O.k. I broke it twice but that's not the point! Any who- review!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me to roast marshmallows!


	7. Was he Serious?

Me: Yo! So I'm going to continue this out of sheer boredom!

Shadow: Great. Now if you make another cliffhanger, I'm going to lead a lynch mob!

Me: And I'll escape with my awesome-ness!

Lightning: What awesome-ness? Is that what you call the inability to concentrate on anything for longer than 2 minutes?

Me: No, that's what I call the inability to concentrate on anything for longer than _**3**_ minutes!

Shadow: What a difference. . .

Me: Shut up! Any-who, on with the story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I've said it before and I'll say it again- I do not own Twilight except in an alternate universe that I was banned from going to anymore because I didn't know that one building was flammable. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_I want to make one thing clear. You are never to see Bella again." Edward said to Jacob once she was out of earshot._

"_You don't have to worry about that." Jacob replied with his heart in his throat. _

"_Why not?" Edward asked, clearly not expecting Jacob to listen to him so readily._

"_I don't care about Bella. I only care about you." Jacob could not believe the words were coming out of his mouth. "I love you." Jacob said, confessing his deepest secret to his worst enemy. The most dangerous secret he had. The one he had to tell. He watched closely for Edward's reaction._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward stared at Jacob as he processed that statement. Jacob fidgeted under that unwavering, questioning stare. Edward was obviously wondering what the hell this kid was talking about. That is, until he completely burst out laughing. Jacob felt his face grow warm in embarrassment. For a second, he had hoped his secret would have some sort of effect on Edward. Apparently he was wrong. Edward just thought it was all some sick joke.

"Just. . .stay. . . away from her" Edward choked out between fits of laughter. Edward turned and joined Bella in the car. Jacob got the impression that, had he been human, Edward would have died laughing. Jacob sighed as the car drove away. As soon as it was out of sight, Jacob sank to the ground and shed the silent tears he had been holding back. Edward would never love him, and Jacob would never love anyone else.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella stared out the car window as Edward drove her home in silence. She knew he was mad at her for not listening to him, but he could at least have a normal conversation with her on the drive home. Bella wondered what Edward had said to Jacob before they left. Probably something about never seeing her again.

Well so be it. She wasn't sure about him anymore. She had thought he was a nice kid. Her own personal sun. Now he was just being a jerk. Why? Why did he hate her so much? Was it because of how she'd treated him when he came to her house with Billy? What had he said to Edward anyway? What could make him laugh that hard? He had never laughed at anything _she_ had said like that.

These questions and more spun around unmercifully in Bella's head on the drive home. Even after she walked through her front door, her thoughts refused to settle down in any way. She stared blankly at a wall as she ate her dinner and then trudged upstairs for bed. Charlie didn't notice anything wrong. Of course not. He knew how perfect Edward was. Nothing should be wrong with his daughter's life. Nothing except for the mood swings of a certain Indian boy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward sat on the couch in his room listening to one of his countless CDs. He could have sworn he was listening to Linkin Park, but then why did he keep hearing a different voice? _"I love you." _Why did Edward keep hearing that statement over and over again? At first, Edward had honestly thought that was a joke. Now, he wasn't so sure. Looking back on it, he could have sworn he had seen a desperate hope in Jacob's eyes. How had he missed that? Or had he just added that with his imagination afterwards? Edward honestly didn't know. He mentally cursed himself for not reading Jacob's mind when he had a chance. Edward had been too preoccupied with Bella and had completely forgotten he could do that.

Whenever he was around Bella, it could be easy to forget that he wasn't human once he got past the desire for her blood. Maybe it was his love for her. At one time, he would have sworn that was it with every fiber of his being. Now, he wasn't as sure. This all came back to Jacob. And Edward didn't understand it at all. The only thing Edward was sure of anymore was that Jacob may or may not be in love with him. And he just might feel the same way about Jacob.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Ha! You didn't think I'd update so fast did you! Well I did!

Shadow: You can thank our Computer Applications teacher for actually listening to Thunder when she asked for a chill day.

Me: And you better review because I actually gave up studying for all three of the tests I have today just to finish typing this! That means no flames!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me to roast marshmallows!

Me: You know, I was actually shocked by how much of a jerk Edward was in the beginning of this! I didn't even plan it that way but it works for me!

Shadow: Poor Jacob is depressed while Edward is having second thoughts about Bella! I love it!

Me: I'm just evil that way!


	8. Plotting and Drama

Me: Yo! So sorry the update took so long but my computer wouldn't turn on for like two weeks and then I started a new fanfic that I came up with while it was broken.

Lightning: Oh my god! How many times have you broken your computer?

Me: Only twice it's just that my laptop has a loose wire or something so it keeps spazzing out so I have to get it fixed like every three weeks because my replacement wire thing hasn't come in yet. . . Anywho-enough with pointless ranting! I have questions to answer! First off, Jacob didn't really imprint on Edward because he wasn't a wolf when he saw him (or did he? It could have been a premonition of imprinting. Hmmm. . .) and the other wolves don't know because Jacob only went wolf once and he was kind of freaking out then so he wasn't thinking about Edward. I think those are the only questions but I can't check because my school decided to be gay and block fanfiction and all the proxys which sucks for me but is good for you cuz it means that pretty much all I'll be doing now is typing fanfics till schools out.

Lightning: Yes!!

Me; Anywho- on with the fanfic!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight. . . yet. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob stared at the ceiling. This was starting to be his favorite pastime. The monotonous pattern of the white plaster almost made him forget. . .no, wait, it was back. It was pointless trying to forget Edward. Even more pointless than trying to forget Bella when Jacob still loved her. Jacob gave a twisted smile as this thought crossed his mind. When he still loved Bella. It seemed like so long ago now. In reality it had only been a couple of months. Very long, and very angsty months, but still worth it in the end if Jacob could only see Edward, even if only from a distance. At least Jacob had thought so. Now, he knew he would never be content to just see him from afar. Jacob needed to be near him. He would never be able to do that now. Jacob sat up on his bed and set his face into a determined expression. He would have to forget about Edward. Jacob silently vowed to himself that he would not allow himself to mope about Edward Cullen any longer. Jacob would forget about him. Maybe. If the universe took pity on him for once.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward sat with Bella on her bed. They had only been there for about an hour, but Edward was already counting the minutes until it would be socially acceptable to leave. Every other time he looked at Bella, he just seemed to see Jacob's face staring back at him. In the silence that followed her statements, Edward could swear he heard Jacob telling him he loved him again. Everything she did, Edward barely saw because he would just see past her and remember Jacob.

This was wrong. He couldn't be in love with Jacob. He refused to consider this as the reason for his sudden interest. Maybe it was the century of immortality eating away at his mind. Maybe it was the lack of a soul devouring his subconscious mind. Maybe it was some trick to get him away from Bella. Maybe Edward really was crazy and it had taken him until just now to realize it. Edward thought this was the most likely of his hypothesis. After all, Carlisle was older than he was and not having these kinds of problems. The others lacked souls as much as he did and also weren't daydreaming about humans they had hated just days ago. Jacob wouldn't have the ability to trick him into experiencing these strange, insanely unlikely emotions. That only left the option that Edward was slowing losing his mind. That would explain why he fell in love with a human to begin with. No. He refused to believe it. He would figure this out. It couldn't be love; it had to be something else. Something less sick and twisted. Something he could actually have a chance of dealing with. He just didn't know what.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob sat up quickly as he heard the low, demanding howl that pierced through the silence of the night. Jacob leapt from his small bed and sprinted out his door, stripping off the sweatpants he was wearing as he went. As soon as he was clear of the house, he phased into his wolf form. This was only the second time he phased. It was still hard to do it at will like Sam always did, but it was easier than the first time had been and less painful. Jacob felt his form flicker a few times before the russet wolf took his place.

As Jacob felt his wolf instincts take over, he allowed his body to take over is actions. Running, smelling, hearing. It was all so easy in his wolf form. Easier than he had ever imagined. Easier than ignoring the nagging image of Edward in the back of his mind. Wait. Jacob skidded to a stop as a very disturbing thought crossed his mind. The wolves could hear his thoughts when he was in his wolf form. If he wasn't careful, if for just one second he allowed his thoughts to wander, they would know. They would all know about his desperate, hopeless love for Edward. A Cullen. A vampire. One person who Jacob could never be with. One person who he should hate with every fiber of his being. One person who Jacob could never bring himself to hurt, let alone kill. No, he had to stop brooding. If they hadn't heard his thoughts already, they would soon enough if he let his guard down.

Jacob tried to clear his head as he began to sprint forward once again. As he arrived in the usual clearing, the other wolves were there already. Jacob felt his heart accelerate as the other's thoughts entered his head, just as his entered their heads. So far so good. At least until Sam told them why he called the meeting. A vampire had been spotted nearby while Sam and Jared had been running patrols. They had let the mystery vampire pass at first, at least until he killed a human right in front of them.

The mention of a vampire is the thing that set off Jacob's thoughts. Edward. His face, his voice, his body, and finally; his rejection. Jacob felt the sudden anguish of a million thoughts crushing down on his mind. He felt all the suffering and anger and pain of the past few days. All the time since Edward rejected him, all the time he had spent trying to repress his emotions, his decision to forget about him; all was lost in that one mention of a vampire. Fresh pain welled up inside of Jacob as he realized that hurting Edward may not be unavoidable forever. That he may have to kill him one day. Jacob was conscious of the other wolves' confused and prejudiced stares piercing straight into him as if his very soul was corrupted, but he didn't care. Jacob just turned and ran as fast as his new wolf form would let him until he was far enough away to phase. He didn't want to hear the hatred and anger in their thoughts. He would deal with it later, after they declared him a traitor to the human race. After they exposed his sick, cruel, and twisted obsession with his mortal enemy. Maybe Jacob would get lucky and they would be angry enough to just kill him now and save him the inevitable pain of the coming years. Maybe. If he was lucky. He'd had that thought before. It would never work for him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sam watched as Jacob ran from the clearing. A few seconds later, he felt the connection fade from his mind, cut off abruptly. The sudden pain he'd felt from Jacob had been disorienting at first and now, in the aftermath, he could tell the other wolves felt the same way. Now that the pain was gone, it was easier to think clearly. As the other wolves' heads cleared, Sam heard the thoughts that Jacob must have been expecting coming in a steady flow from the other minds in the pack. Sam himself tried to hide his disappointment in Jacob. He couldn't afford to let the other wolves hear his uncertainty; not if he wanted to keep this pack together. Not if he wanted to help Jacob through this. Sam kept his peace for a few moments as he allowed the others to rant their anger and frustration. Sam hoped they would be calm enough to listen after they had this chance. Calm enough not to rip Jacob limb from limb the next time they saw him. He wished for a miracle.

"How dare that little twerp! He's nothing but a traitor!" Paul yelled, impulsive and negative as always.

"Those filthy bloodsuckers! They've brainwashed him!" Jared replied, obviously convinced that Jacob was innocent.

"I knew nothing good would come of them! Screw the treaty, we should attack now!"

"Bring it on!"

Sam sensed the cold, bloodthirsty anticipation in Paul and Jared's thoughts as they discussed battle plans and imagined the feel of ripping apart an entire group of vampires; the thrill of watching the torn and bloody bodies burning. Sam pitied Embry as he heard these very same things. Embry's horror was evident, not quite as obvious as Jared and Paul's hatred, but still clearly there in the background, unnoticed by everyone but Sam. He wasn't shaken so much by the revelation about Jacob's true feelings about Edward Cullen; he was taken aback by the bloodlust that was clearly dominant in the bitter, discriminatory thoughts of the other wolves. Sam pitied him. He was still so new to this. It would take a while for him to get used to this. It wouldn't take so long to fix things with Jacob, Sam thought dryly. After all, they had been best friends for years. The same couldn't be said for the other wolves. It would take longer to convince them otherwise. Sam sighed. He'd better get to work before Paul and Jared simply marched straight to Forks to confront who they thought was the cause of this dispute.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward paced back and forth. What could be the explanation? How could he explain his strange new emotions? Exactly what kind of hold did Jacob hold over him anyway? And why was he slowly starting to think of Jacob as 'Jacob' instead of 'that Indian boy'? It made no sense. None. Nada. Zilch. Edward had been considering his position all day, and still he had no explanation. Still the only possibility he could think of was love. Unless. . . Edward stopped moving as a new thought came to him. A lopsided smile stretched across his face. Unless it was a different kind of love. Not romantic love, but maybe brotherly love. Edward nearly laughed out loud as his confidence was restored to his former levels. Well, almost to his former level. There was still that corner of his mind always lingering on his thoughts of Jacob. As much as he tried to deny it to himself, to Bella, to his family; it was always there and he knew it.

Edward pried his mind away from thoughts of Jacob and back to his explanation. It was still unbelievably sudden and severe, but it was more likely than romantic love. It had to be. It explained why Jacob was always in his thoughts. Why he felt that sudden desire, no that sudden _need_ to be near him. Why it now seemed to cause him physical pain to be anywhere near Bella because he knew that Jacob loved her.

Bella. Why was her name like a poison in his mind? Starting where his heart used to beat in his chest and spreading all the way to every inch of his body. It was almost like becoming a vampire all over again. No. It was worse. When he had become a vampire he at least had had the hope that he would die and escape that constant pain. Now, he had no hope of escape. He had to deal with this himself. If only he knew how.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob sat on a tree on the beach. Funny, the last time he'd been here, it had been with Bella. Months ago when he still loved her. Before he met Edward Cullen. Before he fell in love with him. Before he knew the werewolf stories were anything but mere myth. Most importantly, before he ruined his own life. It didn't make any sense to him. His heart seemed to be controlled by someone who clearly loved nothing more than to see him struggle with his own miserable life. Jacob raised his head as he heard the soft approach of someone. Sam. Of course. He would have to swallow his disgust with Jacob sometime. At least long enough to tell him not to bother ever phasing again. Jacob hardened his expression and prepared himself for the coming onslaught.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam asked.

"You _are_ talking to me."

"I wanted to let you know that you are still a member of this pack."

Jacob felt his hardened expression melt away, instantly replaced with shock and disbelief.

"What. . ." Jacob asked, just to make sure.

"You are still in the pack."

"But, I love a Cullen. Don't you all hate me for that?"

"Of course not. We understand that this is just a temporary phase. If all else fails, you will probably imprint on someone sooner or later."

Jacob thanked whatever gods there were that he was not in his wolf form so Sam could not hear the thought that crossed his mind. _'Too late. I think it's already happened.'_ Jacob thanked Sam for his understanding as he turned to leave. He was still in the pack. That was all he could hope for right now. He just hoped that his instincts were lying to him and Sam was right about Edward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward stared at the paper in his hand. He couldn't believe this. He had gone so far as to actually steal Jacob's phone number from Bella. He just had to hear his voice again. Hopefully, if he stopped fighting the desire to be close to Jacob, the feeling would go away. Hopefully. It was a slim chance, if even a chance at all. Edward stopped debating, afraid of putting this off any longer and began to dial the number into the phone. He held it to his ear. If he was human, his heart would be accelerating like Bella's always did whenever he was around her.

Edward felt his gut twist as he thought of her. He had finally made a decision. It would have to be over between Bella and him. If not now, then soon. He just couldn't stand to hold her in his arms and think of Jacob. To look into her eyes and see that intense hatred whenever he mentioned him around her. He couldn't do it anymore. Edward's thoughts were brought to an abrupt stop and his breathing nearly stopped when the phone's monotonous ringing was replaced with a much better sound.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello?" Jacob said into the phone. He was confused. He hadn't recognized the number. Who could be calling him? Or was it for Billy? Jacob didn't know. Then, his heart stopped as he heard the reply.

"Hello, Jacob."

Jacob was speechless. He couldn't believe it, yet there was no mistaking that velvety, smooth voice on the other end of the phone. Jacob nearly dropped the phone in surprise, but then remembered to keep his cool. After all, he was trying to forget about Edward.

"Are you busy?" Edward asked. Jacob's heart learned to beat again as it rushed to recover each heartbeat that had been lost when it stopped.

"Uh. . . no." Jacob managed to choke out. So much for keeping his cool, he sounded like a love struck teenager even to himself. But then, maybe that was because he knew he was.

"Would you like to meet me outside of La Push in an hour?"

Why was it suddenly so hard to form a coherent answer?

"S-Sure" Jacob eventually managed to choke out.

"Great. I'll see you then."

With that, the line went dead and Jacob was left standing there, still holding the phone to his ear. One hour. One long, agonizing hour. Then he would get to see Edward. Jacob realized that he would never be able to forget about Edward now. He let out a choked, nearly hysterical laugh as he made the realization that Sam had been wrong after all. Jacob was sure that it was Edward he had imprinted on after all. Now the problem was making sure that Edward felt the same way, and then finding a way to get the rest of the pack to accept him. _'Time to begin mission impossible'_ Jacob thought ruefully.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward sighed in relief. That had gone better than he had expected. Now, he could see Jacob, he could test his hypothesis that he didn't really love Jacob. The question was what the end result of this meeting would be. Would Edward realize that he really loved Jacob after all? Would he be right in thinking that he thought of Jacob now as a little brother? Or would it end entirely different than what either of them had ever thought? Only time would tell.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob stood waiting on the border of the treaty. Edward hadn't said here explicitly, but Jacob knew that this was where he had meant. Time passed. As the hour drew to a close, Jacob saw a silver Volvo pull around a corner and stop close to where he was standing. Out stepped Edward.

Jacob felt the breath whoosh out from his lungs as he once again beheld that perfect face. Would he ever fully get used to it? Would he ever even begin to get used to it? Jacob doubted it. He watched as Edward slowly walked towards him and stopped just a few short feet away from him. They greeted each other civilly; both a little scared of what was coming next. But then, what _was_ coming next? Neither one had planned beyond this moment.

They stood in silence for a few slow minutes, each with the pretense of waiting for the other to say something; both secretly staring at each other, wondering at the supreme unlikelihood of this meeting.

"So, um. . . why did you want to meet me here?" Jacob asked, finally breaking the long silence.

"Oh, well, I guess I just wanted to see you again."

Jacob felt his heart accelerate. "What about Bella?"

"I don't love Bella anymore. I don't know how I feel about her anymore."

"Oh, well, um, that's too bad." Jacob lied between his teeth. Edward smiled at this. Jacob wondered why.

"I know how you feel."

Jacob nearly felt his heart stop. Had he really read his mind? Or was it just a guess? It could be either one. After all, he was a vampire. Who knew what he was capable of.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward smiled. Jacob had such mesmerizing thoughts. They were real, they were sincere, they were just _him_. There was really no other word for it. Suddenly, Edward realized exactly what Bella was to him. A sinister smile spread across his face.

"Jacob, would you like to know how we can get Bella out of the way?"

"You mean. . .for good?" Jacob replied, mirroring Edward's smile.

"Yes." Edward responded, smiling even wider as he heard Jacob already beginning to plan. This would be fun. Little did either one know, this would turn out with a much different conclusion than either one was willing to acknowledge now.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: So there you go!

Shadow: Still loving the super long delay.

Me: Shut up! I tried to be all perfectionist on this since it took so long to update! You should all reward me by reviewing! And by not giving me flames!

Shadow: All flames-

Lightning: NO!!!

Shadow: What?

Lightning: NO! I WANT TO SAY IT!

Shadow: Go for it. . .

Lightning: All flames will be given to **me** to roast marshmallows!

Me: Beautiful . . . Any-who next chappy will take a while because I'm gonna go all beast mode on it and make it like 15 pages!

Shadow: So you're finally listening to my request of a super long chapter?

Me: Yup! Now once again, review! If you do I'll love you forever!


	9. How Hard Could this be?

Me: Yo! So I'm in bio ignoring dihybrid crosses! That means its typing time! Also I need to get rid of some nerves because I'm playing a regional softball game tonight!

Shadow: Since when do you care? You usually just play and don't care what happens unless it's LCS. . .

Me: I care when it's this big a game! Now shut up and let me type!

Shadow: Gosh you're so rude. . .

Me: Me? You're the one who was yelling at me yesterday for humming in Computer class even though I had to listen to you singing Jonas Brothers songs the entire first semester. . .

Shadow: Be that way. . .

Me: I will! Anywho- disclaimer time!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Seriously why do I even bother doing this every chapter? I do not own Twilight for the ninth time! On with the story!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Jacob, would you like to know how we can get Bella out of the way?"_

"_You mean. . .for good?" Jacob replied, mirroring Edward's smile._

"_Yes." Edward responded, smiling even wider as he heard Jacob already beginning to plan. This would be fun. Little did either one know, this would turn out with a much different conclusion than either one was willing to acknowledge now._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward and Jacob sat in a clearing in the forest. They had been here for hours already just talking and planning. Neither one would be willing to admit it, but secretly, neither of them really wanted to leave just yet. Because of this they had spent the hours thinking of ever more ways of getting Bella out of the way. They had played around with ideas for getting her to leave Forks, and also with making things very dangerous for her. Dangerous to the point that she would actually want to leave Edward. At first it had seemed like a lost cause to get either one to work for, as Jacob had pointed out, she loved Edward more than life itself. Be it as it may, Edward was sure they could do it. They just had to focus, and figure out a way to make it work somehow.

By the time the sun set just beyond the boundaries of their small, coastal world, they had their first plan. A plan that with a little luck just might work. Already it wouldn't take much luck to injure Bella. The two newly united comrades shared one final conspiratorial look before each went their separate ways. Both were confident of victory, possibly even in the near future. Wait. Future.

As Edward climbed into his silver Volvo, he remembered something he had forgotten. Alice. She would know what they were planning. No doubt she would be waiting even now for him to get home. Edward cursed his own stupidity. How could he have forgotten something so obvious? But then he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Whenever he was with Jacob. Whenever he so much as thought of Jacob. With a disheartened, but determined mind set, Edward began the short drive home to the best friend of his newly acquired enemy. He would solve this problem somehow. After all, he had an advantage that Alice didn't. He knew how she thought. She couldn't quite say the same about him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob started whistling on his way home. He was happier now than he had been in a while. Maybe Edward didn't love him, but at least he wanted to hang out with him. It was something at least. No longer would Jacob be left alone wondering about tomorrow. No longer would he have reason to believe that something was sickeningly wrong with him. No longer would he have to struggle to maintain a normal attitude. No more. He had a reason to live again.

Jacob walked into his house still whistling. Billy stared at him as he walked inside. Of course. Billy would have noticed how depressed Jacob had been lately. He might have even suspected him capable of suicide. This sudden change in demeanor would be a little disorienting at first, but at this point Jacob didn't really care. All he knew was that the biggest obstacle in his life would (hopefully soon) disappear. Maybe then Jacob could have his chance. Then a disturbing thought crashed down on his previous ecstasy.

Jacob felt the blissful look melt from his face, replaced by one that could only be described as pure fear and horror. What if Edward left after all this was over? What if he was just using Jacob to help him get rid of Bella? What if this was some sort of trap? So many questions and mental accusations whirled through Jacob's head; he was surprised it didn't explode. He wished it would. Anything to save him from this sudden crushing agony. Jacob all but ran the rest of the way into his room, and then collapsed onto his bed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward pulled up into his driveway and groaned. Just as he had thought, Alice was waiting for him. She had a look of expectation and frustration. Curious, Edward probed her mind. This was different than the expression he had thought she would have. He had expected one of rage and hatred; instead, she just looked annoyed at something.

Nothing could have prepared Edward for what he heard in Alice's mind. She wanted to help him and Jacob. Why? What could she gain from this? Why would _she_ of all people want to get rid of Bella? Alice waited until Edward stepped out of his car before saying anything.

"I want to help you."

"I could see that. Why?"

Alice just shrugged self-consciously and answered while staring at the ground.

"Bella's changed. She really has. I don't know why, but she's just become so- so selfish and arrogant. I've noticed it ever since prom. She's become a monster. She deserves to be silenced."

Alice said the last part with a cold sense of finality. Edward read the sincerity in her mind and gave her a twisted smile.

"Welcome to the team."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

By the end of the night, Jacob had draw just two conclusions from his brooding. The first was that this had to be some sort of a trap. After all, why would Edward suddenly turn against the woman he had loved for a year now? She couldn't possibly have changed that much. Could she? The second was that Jacob didn't care anymore. He didn't care what Edward's intentions were. He didn't care what the consequences of his behavior would be. He didn't care about what others thought of him. He only cared about seeing Edward as often as he could. No matter how brief these encounters would be. No matter how soon they would cease to exist, as Jacob was positive they soon would. No matter how much Edward turned out to secretly hate him. None of that mattered now. All that mattered to Jacob anymore was Edward. Everything about Edward, everything that reminded him of Edward, everything that Edward was, and everything that Edward wasn't. Jacob would treasure all of this now, while he still could.

With this resolution in mind, Jacob got out of his bed and began to get ready to meet Edward once again. As he thought in anticipation of his day, Jacob felt shivers go down his back. With a start, Jacob realized something. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, more infinite than the air he breathed and greater than the sky itself; Jacob truly loved Edward Cullen. The only question left was how he had imprinted on someone before even knowing that werewolves really existed. Jacob shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. Answers would come with time; but now it was time to meet Edward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward drove stiffly as he went to meet Jacob. Alice was sitting in the passenger seat, chatting away. She didn't sense the anxiety just underneath the calm façade and wouldn't understand even if she did. Edward was nervous, not about planning to get rid of Bella, but about how Jacob would react to this new development. Edward wasn't entirely sure why, but for some inexplicable reason he seemed to care more about what Jacob thought of him than anything else. Edward was afraid that Jacob would see Alice as a threat to their purpose or as evidence that he couldn't trust Edward with something like this. Edward didn't want either of these.

Edward silently thanked Alice as she fell silent. She had finally figured out that he wasn't listening to her anymore. The two vampires continued their drive in silence. When they got within sight of the border, they made a right turn and headed into a little used side road. They exited at the beginning of an old hiking trail. Through there was where the two would meet Jacob and go over the minute details of their first of a series of plans. Edward took a final deep breath as he followed Alice into the forest. He would soon know exactly what Jacob thought about Alice joining their cause.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob sat in a clearing, his head in the clouds as he daydreamed about Edward. When he heard someone coming, he was shocked at first. There were two people coming. Why? Was it someone other than Edward? Or had he decided it wasn't worth leading him on and brought Bella to humiliate him? Jacob stood with a sense of foreboding as two figures stepped forward. Jacob was shocked. Why was Edward's sister here? What did she have to do with any of this?

Shock soon gave way to surprise as he saw the look on Edward's face. It was a look of uncertainty and anxiety as he stared at Jacob waiting for his reaction. Jacob kept his face composed as he looked quizzically at Edward's face. There was silence for several seconds as each waited for the other to say something. Alice stood between them as she observed her surroundings, seemingly oblivious to the nerves of the two boys. Or maybe it was because she already knew how this would end. Finally, Edward made the first move.

"This is my sister Alice. She wants to help us."

Jacob's calm mask melted away, giving away his surprise as he stared with a new interest in Alice's direction. Jacob noted that she was actually very pretty for a vampire. He didn't notice the jealousy in Edward's eyes as he read that thought.

"So, I guess you're in on it now."

"Yes, I guess I am." She replied in a musical voice, somehow similar to Edward's. On that note, Edward released a sigh of relief and the three supernatural beings discussed the details that had to be decided on for their plan the next day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day had come and gone faster than Edward had thought possible. He had prepared everything for their plan late the previous night and now, it was time to execute it. Edward carefully arranged his face into an impassive deception to hide his zealous and eager emotions. He soon picked up Bella at her house and drove her to school, careful to keep up a conversation so as to avoid suspicion. They got to school and their first few classes passed slowly. Of course. The plan was going to happen at lunch so of course the universe had to cruelly tick off the time as slowly as possible. Finally, the lunch bell rang.

Edward took Bella's books for her and led her to the cafeteria. He told her to go ahead and get her lunch while he found them a place to sit. He found the seat he wanted and turned to watch Bella with a keen and intense gaze. Time seemed to slow down as Bella headed for the trap set just for her. She walked in slow motion past a soda machine and before she knew what hit her, it blew up sending flying bits of screaming aluminum and flaming metal bits and pieces everywhere. Edward watched the time-slowed process before him and felt a thrill of exhilaration at the success. His adrenaline increased to an alarming rate as he gazed at the dangerously beautiful sight in front of him. Then, as his face showed an expression of victory and excitement, he felt his world once again turn upside down. Standing there, in the middle of an island of wreckage, was Bella, a look of absolute terror on her face. The plan had failed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he received a new text message. Discreetly, he pulled it out, careful not to let his teacher see, and felt his heart accelerate as he saw that it was from Edward. Had their plan worked? Jacob suddenly felt all the anxiety that had built up all day without him even realizing it. With trembling fingers, Jacob opened the phone and read the message that the love of his life had sent him.

_Plan failed. Meet me and Alice in the usual place after school._

Jacob felt his disappointment double as he slipped the phone back into his pocket. His emotions surprised him. He wasn't disappointed that the plan hadn't worked. He had hoped for that because as long as they shared a common enemy, he wouldn't have to be separated from Edward. What disappointed him was that the message was so short. It made Jacob think that all Edward wanted was to get rid of Bella already and that the only reason he was still with Jacob was because he made it more likely to achieve this goal quickly.

Jacob felt the familiar depression settle over him, and then he pushed it away. There wasn't time to feel depressed now. He would be meeting Edward in just a little while. He had to prepare. Maybe all he wanted was to get rid of Bella, but Jacob would do his best to make sure this happened. For Edward, and for himself.

"Jacob, would you care to answer the question?"

Jacob jolted as his teacher called his name, forcing him out of his meditation.

"Uh. . ."

What was the question?

"Uh. . . true?" Jacob guessed.

"Correct, now can you explain why the statement is true?"

"Uh. . . because it obviously isn't false."

"And why is that?"

"Because, uh, it's true."

Jacob sighed; this was going to be a long day.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward waited for Jacob in the clearing. Where was he? He was usually the one here first. Was something wrong? Was he hurt? Was he- wait, why was Edward immediately going to the worst case scenario? Why did he care so much? And why did he shudder at the thought of life without Jacob?

As Edward contemplated this, Jacob walked into the clearing and Edward suppressed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Its ok, where were you?"

"Talking to my teacher."

"Why?"

"Uh, no reason."

Edward innerly laughed at the story playing over in Jacob's head. Then, they got to work, Alice joining the conversation now as well. Before long, they had what was (hopefully) a foolproof plan. This time, Jacob would be the one to go through with it.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Bella stared at the phone with an intensity that she was surprised didn't melt it. After several minutes, she looked at the clock. 8:02 p.m. Why hadn't Edward called her yet? He had promised. Just then, the phone's shrill ring filled the silence and Bella snatched up the phone as fast as her human speed would allow.

"Hello?" she breathed, not knowing why she wasted her time with that petty greeting when the love of her life was on the other end. Or so she thought. A very different voice from Edward's responded to her.

"Hey, Bella!"

Jacob. What did he want?

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day. I really want to make it up to you. I hope Cullen didn't get too mad at you for coming to see me."

Bella smiled. Finally. He realized that she was right and came crawling back to her.

"Well, I guess I could forgive you. What did you have in mind for making it up to me?"

"Why don't you come over to La Push tomorrow? Well, ask Edward first. I don't want to get you into trouble again."

"I'll let you know."

With that sentiment, Bella hung up her phone and awaited Edward's call."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob tried to keep from gagging as he hung up the phone. That had been harder than he thought. Being nice to Bella. It used to be so easy, but now it just seemed to go against nature. Jacob recoiled at the thought of spending the entire day with her tomorrow. Well it had to be done. He just had to keep reminding himself that it was for Edward.

When he recovered some of his wits, Jacob dialed Edward's number and told him that he had just got off the phone with Bella. Jacob smiled every time he heard that perfect voice on the other end, all the time wishing they were closer together, all the time hoping. All too soon, Edward had to call Bella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward called Bella after getting off the phone with Jacob. She answered almost immediately. After greetings were exchanged, Bella told him what Jacob had said and asked if she could go tomorrow.

"Of course." Edward replied.

"Really?" Bella asked. Clearly she had not expected this answer from him.

"Yes, I wouldn't stop you. If you think its ok, then I'm sure it is. You would probably just sneak out anyway if I said no."

"Hmm, right." Bella replied, clearly embarrassed.

After some more small talk, Edward politely excused himself from the phone call, already eagerly awaiting tomorrow.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The night came and went, once again leaving Edward and Jacob in an anxious frenzy. Alice knew what would happen, but for some reason seemed to enjoy watching the two boys suffer together and rethink their plans.

When it was time, Jacob waited for Edward to drop Bella off at the border. He paced restlessly. How was he going to do this? He had barely been able to survive a two minute phone call with Bella, so how was he going to survive an entire day with her? His worries increased dramatically as he heard the purr of Edward's Volvo. When the car stopped and Bella stepped out, Jacob looked at Edward and saw the faith he had in him. That was all he needed. If Edward believed he could do this, then he must. No sooner had Jacob reached this conclusion then Edward drove away leaving Jacob alone with both Bella and his own dark thoughts.

Jacob and Bella exchanged greetings and Jacob led her to his house. He had to start this out innocently enough that Bella wouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary. They hung out in Jacob's garage, went to the beach, and took a walk. All innocent pastimes for Bella, all horrifying tortures for Jacob. Finally, after what seemed like hours of forced conversations and smiles, Jacob judged it time to put the plan into motion.

"Hey, you want to try something else?"

"Like what?"

"Cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?"

"Yea, all of us locals do it! Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

"Well, ok then."

Jacob hid his victorious smirk. Phase one complete. He led Bella to the cliff and brought her over to the edge. He looked down and smirked at the craggy rocks at the bottom. He hadn't lied. The locals really did go cliff diving. Just not from this particular cliff. He turned to Bella.

"Ok, are you ready? This is going to be a lot of fun!"

"Uh, well, I guess so. . ."

With that, Jacob brought Bella to the edge, and as she looked over the side, Jacob abruptly pushed her. The first thing that happened was the ear-splitting scream that easily overpowered the calming sound of the waves. The next was that Jacob leaned over the side with a faked look of horror.

"Oh my god! Bella! I'm so sorry!"

Jacob yelled this last part in victory, but at that moment, he heard a loud splash as something hit the water. His face fell into disbelief as he looked over the edge and saw Bella, not crushed into a million pieces by the multitude of rocks, but swimming just a few feet away from those same rocks. Jacob shook his head in frustration and denial. There was no way she could have survived that fall, yet there she was. How the hell had she missed the rocks?

Still shaking his head, Jacob walked down the mountain to meet with Bella at the bottom.

"Oh my god! That was so incredible! I seriously thought I was going to die! Now I know why you guys like cliff diving so much!" Bella gushed.

"Um, Bella, I uh, think it's time for you to go home."

"What? But why?"

"Um, well it's just kind of late, don't you think?"

"Well, I guess so. . . I'll call Edward."

Jacob felt his previous level of depression sink even lower as he realized that as soon as Edward heard her voice, he would know that Jacob had failed. He would realize that Jacob was nothing but a failure.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few days later, the latest plan had been thought through and Edward and Jacob were hopeful that this time, the plan would actually work. Alice was going to Port Angeles with Bella. It seemed innocent, but while there, Alice would excuse herself at some point and then the plan would be set into motion. Little did Bella know, Edward and Jacob were going to follow her on the trip and they had hired some members of a local gang to mug her, carefully making sure that they knew not to strike until Alice was gone.

Edward and Jacob met with the three men in an obscure street corner. There they handed over an envelope of money which the men then proceeded to count. Satisfied that all the promised cash was there, they closed the deal and gave them the address and time. Now, they just had to wait until Alice came home alone with some sob story of what had "really" happened. Soon enough, they heard the car pull into the driveway.

Eagerly, Edward and Jacob ran outside. Alice was alone. Jacob felt a thrill of excitement course through his veins. That is, until he saw the look on Alice's face. Jacob immediately felt his momentary giddiness fail him.

"What happened?" he asked.

Alice then explained what had occurred. Apparently, the men had been waiting in the correct spot at the exact time they were told. Alice had excused herself from Bella's company as soon as she had sensed them nearby. What happened next surprised even Edward. Bella had pulled out a can of pepper spray when the men came at her and had impaired all three before running to find Alice.

Edward and Jacob were even more frustrated than they had been for the first, and even the second, failed attempts. Just how hard was it to kill one human girl? She was already the clumsiest person in America. Why was nothing working? What more could they do to get rid of her before they got caught?

The three of them quickly agreed to meet at the clearing the following day to discuss their fourth plan and with murmured goodnights, they departed to their respective homes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward, Jacob and Alice met as previously stated, in the usual clearing.

"So what now?" Jacob asked. He was starting to hate this seemingly futile mission, even if it had brought him and Edward a little closer together.

"I don't know. We may have to approach more dangerous ground for a chance of success." Edward replied, by far the most patient of the group.

"I don't understand this. I saw Bella's grave when we first started this, but I don't know how we got her there." Alice said.

"Well I think Edward's right. We need to go to more drastic measures." Jacob said, feeling (as usual) the thrill of his blood flashing in his veins as he said Edward's name.

"Maybe, but the question now becomes how far we can go." Alice pointed out.

The group continued their conversation until they had a few ideas, but none of them seemed likely to work. They could bring her to Italy and allow the Volturi to find her, but then came the question of how they would get her there. They could leave her in a desert somewhere, but she still might survive. After all, there were Starbucks everywhere. They could send her to a lecture hall and hope she died of boredom, but then when did _that_ ever work. Their plans became increasingly desperate as each new idea was shot down.

Finally, Jacob suggested in a frenzy of desperation that they just get a gun or something and shoot her. Then Edward pointed out that that particular murder would leave evidence. Evidence that could easily be traced back to them. With renewed hopelessness, the group departed for the day. They didn't see how this could possibly work for them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob walked through his front door with his now usual dejected expression. He ignored Billy in the living room and collapsed on his bed. Just a few hours later, the phone rang. Jacob just stared at his bedroom floor and waited for the ringing to stop. It did and for a while there was only alternating silence and murmured shock from Billy. Jacob wondered vaguely what had happened.

When Jacob heard Billy hang up the phone, he waited for Billy to come to him. When his door opened, Jacob looked at him quizzically. Billy looked haggard. His cheeks were drawn, his face showed pure shock and some ancient sadness that Jacob couldn't comprehend. His eyes shone with desperation that Jacob could only compare to the wild look of a madman. Jacob could only stare and wonder what had made his father this way all of a sudden.

"Charlie just called."

"Ok." Jacob was now more confused than before. What could Charlie possibly have told him?

"He just got home from work, and he found Bella dead on the floor."

Understanding dawned on Jacob as he realized what had occurred. The God who had made his life a living hell ever since Bella had moved here had finally taken pity on him and blessed him in this roundabout, lucky way. Billy did what he thought was a thoughtful gesture and left Jacob alone with his own thoughts. As soon as he was out of earshot, Jacob yanked out his cell phone and called Edward.

"So you heard?" the velvety voice on the other end said.

"Yes, but how-"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

"All right, call me later then."

Jacob sighed as he hung up his phone. He really wished he could have talked with Edward more, but instead he just sat on his bed and waited for him to call back. Just hours after their conversation, the call came.

"Well?"

"I can't believe this!" Edward interjected. Jacob involuntarily flinched. He had never heard so much venom and disgust in his voice before. As little as he cared to admit it, it kind of scared him a little bit.

"W-what happened?"

"She got a paper cut!"

"What!" Jacob now felt the same anger and disbelief in his own voice as he heard in Edward's.

"Apparently she was reading a book and she got a paper cut so she started freaking out and ran to the kitchen to throw up in the sink. On her way there, she tripped on a door frame, hit a knife on the edge of the counter with her hand, and landed on top of the knife when she fell."

For some inexplicable reason, one question formed on Jacob's tongue after he heard this story, "What book was she reading?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. Someone had to be pulling a prank on them. This was too ironic for real life. Yet somehow, deep in his soul, he knew it was true. Bella was gone. And now Edward had no one to claim him. Jacob smiled to himself. Maybe he had a chance after all.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: Yo! So sorry for the delay but this took a lot of work and since I have finals in two weeks, it's been pretty busy in school.

Shadow: That's just her excuse for not working harder.

Me: Ok, maybe it is. Bad Thunder! Well review anyway!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me to roast marshmallows!

Me: Unless I steal them all! Bwa-ha-ha!

Shadow: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Try me! I own a gun!

Shadow: But you're too nice to use it on me.

Me: Maybe. . .


	10. Finally

Me: Yo! So I just took a bio test so as usual I have free time!

~insert cheering here~

Shadow: Wow, you're in a good mood. . .

Me: Of course! It's almost summer! Meaning I can actually sleep and not have random open gyms for basketball/volleyball and I also won't have softball!

Lightning: I thought your basketball coach is making you go to a camp this summer.

Me: Crap! I forgot about that! Oh, well that's just a week! Anywho- on with the story! What will happen now that Bella is out of the way?

_**Disclaimer:**_ As usual, I do not own twilight.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward sighed. It had been two days since he had seen Jacob. Two days since Bella's death. Already Edward was regretting it. No, he didn't regret that Bella was dead, and he didn't regret that it hadn't been him who caused the life to drain out of her. What he regretted was that it hadn't taken longer. That Bella's own clumsiness had caused him to lose what was now the most important thing in the world to him. Jacob.

Just the name sent shivers down Edward's back. Just the name made Edward long to see him, to run his hands through Jacob's hair, to hear his voice telling him that he loved him. Yes. Edward was willing to admit it now. He was in love with Jacob Black. His problem now was that he lacked the courage to tell him so. Sure, Edward knew Jacob had feelings for him. It was obvious with how much Edward had heard his name cross Jacob's mind. The thought made him smile. But still, some part of Edward, perhaps some remaining remnant of being human, caused him to doubt himself. Edward sighed once again. How was he going to do this?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob was lying in bed. As he closed his eyes, he saw Edward's face smiling down at him. Jacob smiled and allowed his own private fantasies to take over his mind. He could almost feel Edward's smooth, granite skin against his own. He could almost hear that velvety voice whispering in his ear. He imagined the feel of Edward's lips crushed against his. No. He had to stop this. Edward would never love him.

Jacob had felt hope when Bella had died, but now he wondered how to proceed in his pursuit of Edward. He no longer had the excuse of Bella to meet with him. Jacob could have killed himself for moping. He had promised himself he would forget about Edward more times than he could count, yet he could never stay away. Jacob stared at the wall and wondered what the future would hold for him. Would he ever be with Edward? And if not, would he ever be able to forget about him?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**4 Days Later**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward couldn't seem to get Jacob out of his mind. Every time he tried, something would happen to remind him of his Jacob. A love song would play, a dog would be heard barking, he would hear a car engine revving. The littlest things would bring it all back.

Finally, Edward couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't sit by idly wondering what things would be like if he told Jacob how he felt. He was going to find out. Edward clenched his hands into fists to steal his nerves and prepared to call Jacob. Just before his fingertips brushed the surface of his cell phone, he lost his nerve and faltered. This was so frustrating! Edward was supposed to be a virtually indestructible vampire. Vampires weren't supposed to fear something so simple as calling a friend. Even if that friend was a werewolf along with the love of said vampire's life. Yes. Edward knew Jacob was a werewolf. He knew of Jacob's inner struggles about being with Edward. He knew Jacob had always had to resist the urge to kill. Yet Edward still loved him through it all. As Edward stood there, still as a statue, Alice entered the room and Edward felt himself stiffen with jealousy as he heard Jacob's name on her thoughts.

"Any particular reason why you are thinking of him?" Edward asked, carefully controlling the fury in his voice so Alice wouldn't notice.

"Yes, there is. I was thinking; he isn't like most werewolves, is he?"

Edward forced himself to nod his head stiffly in agreement with her observation. It was true after all. Jacob was one in a million.

"Well, I was wondering; do you think a werewolf could get together with a vampire?" Alice asked with sincere curiosity on her face.

"I don't see why not. Why?" Edward answered. What was she planning? Whatever it was, she was careful to avoid thinking of it.

"Well, I was thinking of asking him out."

"Like a date?" Edward said, barely attempting to keep the venom and contempt out of his voice.

"Yes." Alice answered.

Edward could almost feel the world collapsing around him as he connected the dots. Alice had always looked at Jacob with a strange, unfathomable look on her face. Edward had constantly heard Jacob's name in her mind. Now he knew why, and he didn't like it. With his head held high, he quickly picked up his cell phone and walked out the door, already dialing Jacob's number.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alice waited until Edward left the room. As soon as she was sure he was far enough away not to hear her thoughts, she allowed herself a conspiratorial smile. She had been unsure if she could do this, but she had. Almost as soon as she had gotten her first vision of Bella's death, she had seen Edward and Jacob together. She had sensed Edward's intense happiness and love even through the veil of the future.

The problem had been that she knew Edward couldn't get the courage to tell Jacob how he felt himself. He had just needed a push in the right direction and Alice had made sure that she was that push. Maybe now Edward could truly be happy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob stared at the phone in his hand as it continued to ring. Edward. That was the name on the caller ID. Edward was calling him, yet somehow Jacob couldn't bring himself to answer the phone. Only as the last ring sounded and the phone displayed that he had one missed call did Jacob see the foolishness of not answering it when he had the chance. He almost hit the redial button, but hesitated at the last moment. Was it really worth it? If he called Edward back would it be only for the cruel, icy pangs of regret and disappointment that had become so common lately?

No. Maybe it wouldn't. Jacob could have shot himself for considering it in the first place. '_Stupid. Come on Jacob, if you keep this up, you'll never be able to get over him.'_ Yet despite his own resolute thoughts, Jacob couldn't hide from himself the small sliver of hope that still burned deep inside of him. The hope that refused to die. The one thing that kept him forever tied to Edward.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Edward silently cursed as his call remained unanswered. Why couldn't the wolf answer his phone? Edward redoubled his speed, not wanting to slow himself down by using a car. At the moment, he didn't care what people would think of the sight of a lone man sprinting with inhuman speed toward the reservation. All he cared about was getting to Jacob before Alice could. Well if the wolf wouldn't answer his call; then this would just have to be done the hard way. At an earlier time Edward would have shot himself for thinking of an idea with as much at stake as there was now, but he was a changed man. He had found the one thing more important to him than anything else. Anything was worth a prize like that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jacob jumped at a sudden incessant banging, wondering if he was about to be attacked. Then he realized it was just the pounding of someone's fist against his door. Jacob sighed, anticipating the identity of the person. He supposed it would be Quil again wondering why he had abandoned him for Sam Uley and his gang. Not for the first time, Jacob regretted his werewolf ability and wished that he could once again be free to hang out with whoever he wanted. Sadly, that was never to be.

As Jacob opened the door, he gasped in shock. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw there. Edward was leaning against the door frame with a look of such intensity, Jacob wondered if he had a hole burned in his forehead or something. Jacob stood frozen in shock, trying with all his will power to force his tongue to obey him and form the questions he wanted so much to ask. How had Edward gotten here? Why had he crossed the boundary line? Could this have something to do with his call? Questions, counter questions, and accusations whirled their way through Jacob's mind until finally he managed to stammer,"H-how did you g-get h-here?"

As surprised as he had been at seeing Edward in front of his door, nothing about this visit surprised or shocked him as much as what happened next. Instead of answering Jacob's barely coherent question, Edward leaned forward, emotions spinning wildly in his eyes, and he gently kissed the boy he loved. Jacob stiffened from the contact, incapacitated by the improbability of such an event as well as the pure blissfulness that overwhelmed every other rational sensation. Jacob wound his arms around Edward's head, pulling him closer as Edward would his arms around Jacob and for a while, they just enjoyed their moment. When they broke apart, their eyes met, and unspoken sentiments passed between them as of their own accord. Just as Jacob opened his mouth to say something, another, different voice intruded on his happiness.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

Edward and Jacob quickly released each other and spun toward the source of the voice. Billy. Jacob took one look at his father's livid face and knew he was in serious trouble. '_I'm screwed.'_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Me: So there you go! They're finally together, but what will Billy do about it? And what about the other wolves? And is Bella really gone for good? So many questions, so little time.

Shadow: It took more than a little time for you to update. . .

Me: Well I'm sorry I had to send my computer away for six weeks to get the fan fixed. I'm kinda tired of it breaking every three weeks by now. . .

Shadow: Whatever. . .

Me: Anywho- review!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me to roast marshmallows!


	11. What!

Me: Yo! So sorry for the long delay but apparently it takes the computer guy at school 4 months to figure out why my computer won't turn on and then another month to repair the problem. . .

Shadow: Yup so sucks for you!

Me: Shut up! Anywho- last you read, Edward finally kissed Jacob, only to be caught in the act by Billy. What oh what could happen next?

Shadow: Just start the chapter. . .

Me: Psh- fine. . .

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight, Jacob, Edward, Billy, werewolves, vampires, blah, blah, blah. . .

Me: Ok! Start time!

* * *

_As surprised as he had been at seeing Edward in front of his door, nothing about this visit surprised or shocked him as much as what happened next. Instead of answering Jacob's barely coherent question, Edward leaned forward, emotions spinning wildly in his eyes, and he gently kissed the boy he loved. Jacob stiffened from the contact, incapacitated by the improbability of such an event as well as the pure blissfulness that overwhelmed every other rational sensation. Jacob wound his arms around Edward's head, pulling him closer as Edward would his arms around Jacob and for a while, they just enjoyed their moment. When they broke apart, their eyes met, and unspoken sentiments passed between them as of their own accord. Just as Jacob opened his mouth to say something, another, different voice intruded on his happiness._

"_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"_

_Edward and Jacob quickly released each other and spun toward the source of the voice. Billy. Jacob took one look at his father's livid face and knew he was in serious trouble. 'I'm screwed.'_

* * *

Jacob stared guiltily at his father as he felt Edward shift uncomfortably beside him. Jacob wondered vaguely whether he would live long enough to tell Edward what he had been milliseconds from saying to him: '_I love you._'

"WELL?? ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER OR NOT??" Billy yelled. Never before in his life could he remember being this angry. If he had had the werewolf gene, he would without a doubt have exploded into his wolf form at that exact moment. Jacob stood looking at his feet, ashamed not of his actions, but of the fact that his father had to find out this way.

When Jacob didn't answer, Billy swore and wheeled himself into the small house without a backward glance. Jacob felt Edward give him a small pat of reassurance as he too, turned to leave the two to figure things out. Reluctantly, Jacob headed into the house after his father.

When he entered the living room, he saw Billy with his back to him, staring at the walls in agitation. Jacob stood still for a moment: considering whether it would be safer to just leave now or if he should talk to Billy about what happened first. After a few moments of hesitation, Jacob made his decision.

"Dad?"

Billy remained silent. The only change in his countenance was a slight narrowing of his eyes as he heard his son's voice.

"Dad? Please, just hear me out. . ." Jacob took a deep breath. Where should he start? Should he begin by explaining exactly what Edward meant to him? No. It would just make things worse if his father knew just how much of a hold that 'bloodsucker' had on Jacob. Should he promise he wouldn't see Edward again? No. That alternative was almost too painful to think about. With another deep breath to gather his courage, Jacob made his move into the minefield that was his life now.

"Dad. . . I'm sorry." Billy turned around with a steely expression lighting his eyes, underlying the anger, Jacob could see the broken trust and betrayal that his father felt.

"Dad, I won't apologize for how I feel about him, but I'm sorry for the way you had to find out about it. Dad, I think I might love him. I really hope you can accept that but if you can't, if you don't want to see me anymore, then I guess I can find somewhere else to live. But I really am sorry." Jacob hung his head, waiting for the verdict.

Minutes passed. Eventually, Jacob lifted his head to see his father frowning at him. When their eyes met, Jacob knew immediately what his father had decided.

"Jake, I do not want you to see that _Cullen,_" his lip curled upward in disgust as he said the name,"ever again. I do not want my only son corrupted by those _bloodsuckers_."

Jacob's face fell. He looked down forlornly. Billy's expression immediately became softer, more fatherly and understanding. He placed one hand on his son's shoulder.

"Its ok son, you're still young. You'll find someone better soon enough."

With one final pat on the back, Billy left the room. Once he was gone, Jacob lifted his head with a fiercely determined expression on his face. He would never give up. He would always love Edward Cullen and nothing his father said would _ever_ change his mind.

* * *

Billy sighed as he left the house. He wondered where he had gone wrong in raising his son. He couldn't see how someone of his own flesh and blood could possibly think it was ok to like a vampire: no matter how refined they may seem to be, the fact was, they were dangerous. There was only one thing to do. If Billy knew his son, then he would not give up something that he believed in, as misled as the act obviously was, Jacob was not one to surrender to authority if he believed in what he was doing. Therefore, Billy had only one choice if he was to shield Jacob. A smile spread across his face as his target drew nearer.

"Sam."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Do you know that Jacob is currently seeing one of the Cullens?"

"Yes. We all do."

"And?"

"And I'm trying to figure out how to mend things among the pack first. Once things have calmed down a little bit, it will be easier to distract Jacob from the Cullens."

Sam spoke slowly, emphasizing the importance of keeping the pack together so that Billy would understand why nothing was currently being done in regards to Jacob's dilemma. Billy nodded once to show that he understood.

"I don't want him near those filthy bloodsuckers anymore. If you have to, make him stay behind when you patrol the borders."

Sam nodded in agreement and walked off towards the forest to begin the night's meeting. When his back was turned, he sighed. He hated the fact that no one could accept the possibility of living in peace with the Cullens. No one except for Jacob, but no one would listen to him now.

* * *

Jacob stood to the side of the clearing where the werewolves always had their pre-patrol meetings. He avoided catching anyone's eye. He knew what they all thought of him; after all they were in their wolf forms so it was kind of hard to ignore it.

'_Traitor'_

'_Abomination'_

'_Misfit'_

'_Confused'_

The last was from Embry's mind. Alone of the wolves, he could accept the connection that linked Jacob to Edward. Alone of the wolves, Embry still accepted him as one of them. Alone of the wolves, Embry wasn't blinded by prejudice or hate.

Soon, Sam entered the clearing. The teenage werewolves immediately turned their attention to the pack leader to await their orders. Sam took one sweeping look at all of them, perhaps lingering a little more on Paul and Jared. The meaning of this look was clear: _'not a word about the vampire issue'_. When he was satisfied that he had their attention and cooperation, Sam spoke into their minds then.

"Jacob, Embry: you two can go home now if you want"

"What? Why" said two wolves replied.

"There isn't much trouble tonight so I think it's safe for the new members to stay home tonight."

Sam was disciplined enough to avoid thinking of the real reason for this astonishing change of plan, but unfortunately it didn't fool Jacob.

"Liar! My dad put you up to this didn't he?"

"No, he didn't." Sam lied.

"Yes he did! I know he did! Why can't anyone just accept me the way I am?"

With that final outburst, Jacob ran from the clearing with the intention of losing himself in the woods. As soon as he was far enough away, he phased back to human so as to avoid any contact with the other wolves. Sam sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated in a wolf pack?

* * *

Later in the night, Jacob sat in the same place where he had stopped before. He had been crying. He had been crying for his banishment from the pack, his disownment by his father, but most of all he cried for his forbidden love with Edward Cullen. When he sat back up, prepared to head home to an empty house of disappointment, he saw Edward himself standing a few feet away: reluctant to leave, but also afraid of doing further harm to Jacob's life.

For a few moments, they just stared at one another. Then, by unspoken consent, the two walked toward one another and Edward hugged Jacob close, rubbing soothing circles across his back. Jacob sighed in content and closed his eyes. Eventually, the silence of the moment was broken by two words, spoken in a whisper by Edward.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"It's my fault things have turned out the way they have. I have caused a lot more pain than I ever intended and I'm sorry."

Jacob didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear Edward taking the blame for his own stupid choices. He didn't want to hear the remorse that almost broke his heart to hear coming from Edward's mouth. Jacob pulled away from Edward slightly, glaring with intensity at him to ensure that he was taken seriously.

"Edward, it's not your fault. It never has been, and it never will be. Everything that has happened to me was caused by my own stupid choices and inability to break things gently to the people that matter the most to me. Even so, I wouldn't exchange anything for how things have turned out for you and me."

With those words, Jacob leaned forward and grazed his lips against Edward's in the ghost of a kiss. Edward immediately closed the space to instigate a passionate kiss to which Jacob responded eagerly. Their lips moved together, almost in synchronization as the passion increased and Jacob's hands found themselves in Edward's bronze hair as Edward tightened his grip on Jacob's waist. They kissed one another with everything they had until Jacob was forced to pull away, gasping for air. Even then, they gazed into each other's eyes as Jacob waited for his breathing to slow. As they leaned in again, however, they were interrupted.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?"

Both Edward and Jacob froze in pure disbelief, then Edward quickly pushed Jacob away for the sake of convention. They turned slowly and saw that their intruder was the last person either of them had ever expected to see again. Bella Swan. She stood a dozen feet away from them; bloody, dirt-streaked, and very much alive. She stood in innocent confusion as to why two known enemies would be meeting in the middle of the night for a quiet, peaceful discussion. Jacob and Edward exchanged uneasy looks at the sight of Bella. Wasn't she supposed to be dead right about now?

* * *

Me: The drama unfolds! How did Bella survive her accident? What will happen now? Will she find out about Edward and Jacob or remain oblivious? Will Jacob be reconciled with the werewolves/his father?

Shadow: Well why don't you type so they can know?

Me: Because I feel bad about making them wait so long so I'll just post this now and continue typing afterwards! Anywho- review plz! (Remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update)

Shadow: Oh so now you're bribing them?

Me: Maybe. . . Anywho- no flames!

Shadow: All flames will be given to me for our weekend bonfire!


End file.
